O retorno
by A Escritora
Summary: Depois de 19 anos, algo grande irá acontecer.Algo que mudará a vida de todos.
1. Chapter 1

Prefácio

Harry acordou, suando frio.Não acreditava no que havia acabado de melhor, de sonhar.O sonho que agora era passado não passava há muito pela sua cabeç sonho que, durante uma época,o assombrara todas as com aquela noite. A noite em que Lord Voldemort havia retornado.


	2. Capítulo 2Lembranças

Capítulo 1

Lembranças

Não fazia sentido, pensou Harry. Por que, depois de tanto tempo, aquele sonho voltaria à sua mente? O que acordaria aquela lembrança, há muito esquecida e apagada de sua mente?O que, 19 anos após Voldemort haver sido derrotado, traria de volta à tona seu sonho mais assustador?

Confuso diante de tantas perguntas, Harry decidiu tomar um copo d'á cuidado para não acordar Gina,levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha.

-Aguamenti!-Disse Harry, fazendo a água surgir magicamente no seu olhou no reló ponteiros giravam enlouquecidos,como que movidos por alguma energia magnética.

-O que...-pensou Harry, empunhando a varinha.

Mas não houve tempo para completar a clarão barulhento,a parede da cozinha voou longe, e um turbilhão de vento atravessou o cômodo.

-Vamos, não temos tempo!Harry, corra!

Após tanto tempo, a voz de Hermione era como um bálsamo para seus ouvidos. Há quanto tempo não ouvia aquele tom, aquela nota de histeria na voz repleta de coragem de sua melhor amiga e companheira de aventuras?

Foi arrancado de seu estupor por duas mãos fortes que o empurravam.

-Como é que é, cara?Não se mexe mais não?Depois de velho ficou lerdo, olha aí!

-Rony! Cara!Você sumiu!Vocês dois, têm anos que não vejo vocês e...

-Cara, Harry, você não sacou ainda? Eu não tô aqui pra brincar!Se você não correr, a gente vai chamar a AD sem você!E a ordem também!Vem logo!Se apressa!Parece que, se nós não fizermos o que temos de fazer logo, ele vai voltar!

-Ele quem?

-Quem mais?-Impacientou-se Hermione -Lord Voldemort, é claro!

**N.A.:Olá, queridos leitores da minha fic!Se vocês leram até agora, é porque algo aqui prendeu o seu interesse!**

**Não vou me demorar muito, especialmente porque já fazem 4 horas que postei o prefacio e não tem nenhuma review, então ninguém deve ter lido...**

**Se você estiver lendo isso, por favoooooor posta uma review, só pra eu saber que você está aí.Se você for a Julia ou a Luiza da minha escola, então pode mandar até duas, se quiser!!!**

**Acho que se as pessoas não postarem review, vou parar de postar no fanfiction e vou escrever só no caderno para as pessoas da escola...**

**Gente, que pessimismo da minha parte!XD **

**Bom, não tenho mais nada a grandes da sua escritora,**

**Aline**


	3. Capitulo 2 A volta

Capítulo 2-A volta

O vento rugiu em seus cabeça ?Eles o haviam matado, ele havia morrido.Não houvera nenhuma chance de ele ter ão, como isso podia estar acontecendo?Devia ser algum tipo de brincadeira idiota.

-Tá, ta.Já vou sair daqui desesperado, aí o Fred e o Jorge vão pular em cima de mim, e aí eu vou me lembrar que é um dia especial e...

Exasperada,Hermione agarrou o braço dos não tem tempo nem de um estalo, o ar fugiu de seus pulmões, e a velha sensação de sufocamento o atingia de novo.

-Estranho,-pensou Harry-Não sinto isso há que já havia me acostumado a aparatar.

A falta de ar cessou.O ar frio de inverno invadiu seus pulmões com o cheiro refrescante do ar fundo, ouvia-se o som de um olhou em volta, tentando determinar aonde eles se repente, a lembrança o assaltou.

-Hermione, porque a gente ta...-começou ele.

-Shh!Vamos logo!

O lugar, já conhecido dos amigos, trazia à tona mais lembranças.

Harry precipitou-se para a rua, mas ao fazer isso tropeçou na barra de sua calça, causando um estrondo ao cair no chão.

-O que houve?-disse Rony,tentando ajudá-lo.

-Há um minuto essa calça estava curta e agora...

-Deixa eu te ajudar a levantar

Mas ele também se atrapalhou, pois agora as mangas de sua camisa estavam maiores que seus braços.

-Vamos , o que aconteceu com vocês?

Disse hermione, porem logo notou que sua saia deslizava lentamente em direção ao chão.

-O que é isso?Nós estamos encolhendo ou é impressão minha?

-Euu não sei. Mas é melhor cuidarmos disso dentro de casa.

Derrapando nos sapatos, o trio conseguiu, a custo,chegar ao espaço entre os números 11 e dois prédios se afastaram, sem que o piano fosse afetado, e entraram pelo novo prédio.

Do fundo da casa, ouviram um guincho e uma corridinha, e de repente havia algo na altura de seus joelhos.

-Bem-vindo de volta ao lar, Harry Potter!Monstro está muito feliz de vê-los aqui,na casa de meu amo, senhores!

**N.A.:**

**Olá!!**

**Quando abri o email, não acreditei:3 reviews!!!!!**

**Desculpem a demora para postar, é que eu to s tempo, e eu to dependendo da boa vontade da informática da escola.**

**E eu vou começar a exigir reviews para postar:**

**Próximo cap só com 5 delas!!!**

**Próximo capitulo mais interessante...**

**Bjus da sua autora,**

**Aline**


	4. Capítulo 3reencontros

Capítulo 3-Reencontros

Harry entrou na cozinha apinhada de pessoas, quase não reconhecendo o cômodo. A maioria, reparando bem, também parecia mais jovem e com as roupas largas. Reconheceu, naquele cômodo, a AD e a Ordem da Fênix.

De repente, seu coração disparou. Havia alguém (mais de uma pessoa, na realidade) que ele podia jurar que havia morrido. Mas, pelo jeito, aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis, espiando-o por debaixo dos oclinhos de meia-lua, definitivamente, de mortos não tinham nada.

-P-p-p-Professor Dumbledore?

-Olá, Harry. -disse ele, suspirando - Pelo jeito você também foi atingido.

-Atingido?Mas... Peraí!Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?Será que alguém se importa comigo a este ponto ou não?Será que... AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

O grito de dor foi ouvido em toda a cozinha barulhenta. O silêncio se fez, enquanto Harry apertava, com as duas mãos, a sua cicatriz, sentindo não uma dor qualquer, mas A dor. Aquela dor, que só podia querer dizer uma coisa: Ele estava de volta. E estava feliz.

**N.A.:olá! Capítulo curto porém dá o que pensar...**

**Vocês são, hein! Eu disse 5 .Cheguei em casa, crente que ia adiantar a fic no pc...**

**5 reviews!!!!!!!ÊÊÊÊÊ!**

**Agora, respondendo à review da Bellah( que emoção, a minha primeira resposta de review!!!), eu não consigo escrever capitulos até que gostaria, mas acontece que depois de fazer tudo q eu tenho pra fazer, e apesar de eu ter 13 anos, não e pouca coisa, me sobra meia hora p escrever.E as vezes falta inspiraçã não escrevo direto no pc, eu escrevo num caderno,o meu querido caderninho azul, em que NINGUÉM está autorizado a tocar, a não ser a julia da 6ª, a julia do 1º, a luiza e agora a Ágata, que são as minhas dizem tudo o que n esta bom na fic, mas eu conto mais com vocês, porque eu escrevo um cap por dia, então o cad já ta no cap12,e elas tem medo de atrapalhar minha criatividade.e, outra coisa:é para er confuso msm!**

**Mas quem se deu bem, foram v6, hein!**

**2 caps num dia só!!!!!**

**Vou encerrar a na com um poeminha mt maneiro, que eu achei pelas minhas andanças pelo fanfiction.lá vai:**

**]** "**Nós, idolatrados **_**fanfiqueiros**_** de plantão **

**Demoramos com a atualização **

**Então nos de um presentão **

**O seu **_**reviewzão**_**! **

**A nossa vida **

**Não se limita a escrever **

**Nós vamos à escola **

**E queremos comer **

**Por isso seja sempre **

**Um leitor amigo **

**Doe um review **

**E ganhe um sorriso **

**A campanha é muito simples **

**E só apertar o botão **

**Não dói **

**Nós não cobramos **

**E ajuda a nossa nação: **

**Nós somos os **_**fanfiqueiros**_** de plantãããão!" **

**By: Jhu Radcliffe**

**(achem-na pelo "Search" aqui no FF)**

**So que eu não demorei p atualizar!**

**NA grande...**

**Próximo cap, mais uma revelação!!**

**ps:quero 8 reviews!!!**

**Bjus, aline**


	5. Chapter 4Explicações

Capítulo 4-Explicações

Tão subitamente quanto tinha começado, a dor cessou. Ainda atordoado, Harry puxou uma cadeira.

-Hermione. Por favor. Eu preciso entender, antes que isso me enlouqueça.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a falar.

-Harry, eu sei que isso pode ser doloroso, mas, para entender, vamos ter que voltar àquela noite, quando tudo terminou. Ou, pelo menos, foi o que pensamos. Mas não podemos demorar muito, pois, como a presença do Professor Dumbledore aqui prova, já é quase tarde demais, mas você tem que saber.

-Sou todo ouvidos.

-Você se lembra, é claro, de que vocês duelaram. E que, na verdade, o que o acertou foi o próprio feitiço. Porém, o que aconteceu naquela noite foi muito parecido com o que houve na noite que ele tentou te matar pela primeira vez. A alma dele, já tão fragilizada, se partiu novamente, e um pedaço dela foi se alojar no objeto que estava mais próximo: As vestes dele. E, se bem me lembro, o feitiço o atingiu em cheio no peito, não foi?Aconteceu exatamente a mesma coisa que na noite em que seus pais morreram. Ele virou um fantasma, um ser não, um subser, se tanto. E, dessa vez, ele se encarregou de não cometer os mesmos erros da última vez. Ao realizar novamente o ritual para voltar à vida (com um sangue que não era o seu)ele acrescentou um item a mais:A maldição da voltará no tempo, até um certo momento, determinado pelo criador da maldição, mas o ritmo com certeza está desacelerando, o que quer dizer que o ponto final está mais próximo;e também explica porque estamos "encolhendo", e porque aqui estão pessoas que deveriam ter morrido, algo que ele não só precisamos descobrir qual data ele estipulou.

-E parece, meu querido afilhado, que, por uma questão de honra, é a sua segunda batalha, quando você tinha 11 anos.

Todos se viraram para ver quem falava. Ao vê-lo, os olhos de Harry marearam-se de lágrimas. Pois a sombra que ocupava a porta era de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que de Sirius Black.

**N.A.:aaaaaah!**

**To MT chateada... NENHUMA REVIEW NOVA!!!**

**Só postei porque, além de ter pena de vocês, o que eu não deveria ter, alguém chamado Perseus Fire add nos favoritos. Ou foi o que eu entendi. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Gostaram?Eu gostei. SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS**

**Hehe**

**Mas, ainda assim, vocês deviam ter mais consideração comigo...**

**Sei que demorei pra postar, mas sem review eu achei que não tinha ninguém lendo, e não tive ânimo de inventar historias para o cara da info do colégio me deixar usar o PC de lá.**

**Sabem da mais nova?Trocaram a voltagem da tomada errada aqui em casa e o meu PC EXPLODIU.**

**Então eu to no da mãe.**

**Se eu demorar mais, sabem por quê.**

**Quero pelo menos uma review. Umazinha só.**

**Bjus da sua autora ansiosa por elas,**

**Aline.**


	6. Capítulo 5Luna

Capítulo 5- Luna

O ar fugiu dos pulmões de Sirius tão logo foi abraçado pelo afilhado. Suas vestes ficaram molhadas, para sua surpresa, pelo pranto compulsivo do, agora, menino. Sem controlar suas próprias emoções, ele disse:

-Não chore. Eu estou aqui, não estou?Você devia chorar se eu não estivesse, mas eu voltei. E agora, por favor, pode me deixar respirar?

Harry, enxugando as lágrimas, afastou-se com um enorme sorriso no rosto, que ia de orelha a orelha. Agora, seu rosto radiante já mostrava feições mais infantis, o que alarmou Dumbledore.

-Primeiramente eu quero parabenizá-la, Hermione, pelo ótimo trabalho que você fez estudando a maldição. Acho que nem eu, nem ninguém que se encontra nesta sala seria capaz de fazer melhor.

-Obrigada, professor - disse ela, corando.

-Agora, como eu estava, obviamente, morto, não obtive contato com ninguém... -disse ele, olhando para Harry – bom, quase ninguém nos últimos 20 anos. Por isso, eu tenho muitas dúvidas, perguntas para todos vocês, não só para Hermione. Mas eu vou começar por ela. Os que não quiserem ficara aqui, podem se dirigir para a sala de jantar.

A multidão dissolveu-se, murmúrios e cochichos ecoando pelo recinto.

-Então, vamos aos negócios. Primeiramente: De onde você tirou essas informações

-Das mesmas fontes que o senhor. Comensais que querem deixar o serviço, pessoas que viram demais, e claro, um pouco de lógica e sorte não fazem mal a ninguém.

-Muito bom. Realmente muito bom. Mas agora eu acho que essa pergunta é melhor para Sirius: Como sabe disso tudo?

-Essa maldição contém, como todas, algumas falhas. O feitiço exige que seja escolhido um Confidente, algum inimigo que saiba sobre a maldição e a data em que ele quer chegar. Ele achou que, como eu estava morto, seria uma grande tacada me usar. Mas ele esqueceu que, com o tempo, voltam as pessoas.

-é a última pergunta antes que os libere para o jantar: Qual é a vantagem dele em fazer o tempo regredir?

Fez-se silêncio no quarto. Um silêncio pesado, em que se respirava, ao mesmo tempo, desconfiança e ignorância.

-Er, com licença?Eu acho que sei a resposta.

-Luna!-Disseram todos, felizes por ver que a alegre Luna ainda estava a mesma.

-Olá.Mas como eu ia dizendo, ele espera que, com os "melhoramentos" que ele fez na maldição, ele consiga tirar conhecimento e experiência de eu acho que seus alvos eram os efeitos da maldição que já foram confirmados: A confusão mental causada pelo dejà-vu de lutar a mesma batalha no mesmo lugar, a mudança brusca no estilo de vida e, é claro, as limitações físicas e mentais desse período que foi tão delicado para você, Harry:a sua adolescência, normalmente complicada, e asua passagem para o mundo bruxo.

-Luna, muito obrigado. E essas informações vêm de...

-Ué, vocês não sabem?Eu sou a nova chefe do departamento de mistérios.A nossa visita lá me ém do mais, as provas são realmente fá, cinco questões sobre narguilés!-Disse ela, virando-se para contemplar a lua com os olhos sonhadores.

**N.A.:Capítulo grande...para os meus padrões XD**

**Mas até que enfim um capítulo com um fim mais calminho...nem por isso menos interessante.**

**AAAAAAH!!!**

**10 reviews!!!!**

**Alegria!**

**Muita alegria!**

**Muito obrigada, pessoas!vocês me deixaram muito de serem 9 reviews, porque uma era da minha "amiga coisa" raphaela, vulga rufas, mas ela diz que é o padfoot(sirius).E ela mandou só pra me sacanear.**

**Mas tanto faz.**

**9 reviews!!!**

**Valeu!**

**Próximo cap vai ser mais calminho...**

**Bjus,**

**Aline**


	7. Capítulo 6Magia proibida

Capítulo 6- Magia proibida

Os amigos foram para a sala de jantar após um longo par de horas interrogando as pessoas e cumprimentando velhos conhecidos supostamente mortos.

Uma vez lá, os adolescentes viram que a sala se dividia em AD e Ordem, duas placas enormes, brilhantes e piscantes apontando os lugares.

-Tonks... -murmurou Sirius, numa falsa expressão de desaprovação, traído por um sorrisinho.

-Oh, Harry, querido, olhe só pra você! Não mudou nada!Continua com a mesma carinha de quando tinha quinze anos!-Uma senhora Weasley cansada o abraçava, e ele disse:

-Hmmm, senhora Weasley, eu não consigo respirar.

-Desculpe, Harry querido.

-E eu mudei, mas a maldição...

-Oh, olhe só pra você!Essas suas meias longas, essa camisa para fora da calça..achei que Gina tinha dado um jeito em você, mas...E esse cabelo não tem jeito não? Desculpe querido, eu o estou impedindo... Vá, vá brincar com seus amiguinhos... -E foi embora, resmungando sobre meias sujas.

-Wow. Ela não muda nunca.

-E nem me disse oi. Minha própria mãe!

-Calma, Ron. Eu tenho certeza que ela te viu. É só que... Ela não vê o Harry há anos, e se sente responsável por ele.

Nesses termos, a conversa fluiu, e chegaram ao canto da AD. Apenas alguns passos adiante, Rony e Hermione já estavam discutindo, mas foram abruptamente interrompidos por um grito agudo, que reconheceram como de Padma Patil.

Correram até o local e viram que havia uma salamandra de fogo. Mas não era uma salamandra de fogo comum: Ela soltava faíscas descontroladamente e ao seu lado estava uma caixa de fogos de artifício Gemialidades Weasley, segura pelos próprios criadores.

-Eu não sei o quê, mas acho que algo deu errado... - Disse Fred

Harry, movido pelo instinto, sacou a varinha, porém Hermione pulou em sua frente, segurando seu braço.

-Não! Você enlouqueceu?Você tem quinze anos agora, não pode usar magia fora da escola, não até que provemos que é seguro.

Uma sombra apareceu atrás deles.

-Finite Incantatem!

A voz penetrante e inconfundível de Alastor Moody passou por eles, entrando em cada ouvido insistentemente. Seus olhos continuavam iguais às suas lembranças.

-Vão dormir. O quê vocês estão pensando? Já passam de duas da manhã! Não é hora para crianças ficarem acordadas. Vão dormir, mas não se esqueçam: VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!!!

E, dizendo isso, afastou-se dali, resmungando sobre a juventude e seus males.

**N.A.:E aí, pessoas felizes!!!**

**Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas é que o meu pc ta meio velhinho, como vocês podem ver pela periodicidade dos defeitos, e eu to sem tentar postar terça(amanha) no colégio, mas não posso garantir.**

**Não vou reclamar das última vez, reclamei porque pedi três e não ganhei nenhuma, mas depois ganhei 6 sem pedir. Pelo jeito vocês não gostam de cap com fim calmo, tem que ter coisas acontecendo...Se for assim, esse cap n vai ter review, mas no próximo...não vou dizer, vão ter que esperar!**

**Agora, respondendo à uma coisa que surgiu na minha cabeça outro dia...Eu posso demorar pra postar, posso até parar um tempinho, mas eu NUNCA vou parar sem avisar, e tb não vou parar antes do cap. 17, porque é até aonde eu fui no caderno.E esse número vai continuar a aumentar, porque eu escrevo um cap por dia, mais ou menos, menos fds.E, ao contrario de muitos autorezinhos por aí, não vou começar a postar so no fim de semana, até por que eu tenho aulas de velejar no fim de eu faço aulas de velejar!e sim é no fds! E sim eu tenho carteira de motorista de barcos à vela!haha.13 anos e posso dirigir...**

**Então meu dia livre é sexta, mas acabei de saber que a minha mãe me colocou numa aula de mais alguma coisa na sexta, então vai ficar sinistro de arranjar tempo, porque os testes tão começando na escola.tão avisados.**

**Meus caps são pequenos, eu sei, mas é porque so tenho mais ou menos 40 min pra escrever cada um.E as vezes falta idéia. Mas to fazendo meu melhor.**

**Beijos para vocês, meus leitores felizes, mas agora tenho que ir escrever o cap. 18 e estudar historia(teste amanhã)que eu não estudei pq pus a fic em dia.**

**Adeus, agora e serio, **

**Aline**


	8. Capítulo 7O ponto final

Capítulo 7 – O ponto final

O sol raiava, entrando pela janela. A cortina mal-fechada deixava passar um raio luminoso, que incidia sobre o rosto singelo e calmo do menino que sobreviveu. Com um tremor, Harry acordou. Esticou seu braço para alcançar os óculos, mas não os encontrou. Olhou para o lado e, uma imagem confusa, porém inteligível, percebeu que não eram os óculos que haviam sumido, e sim os seus braços que haviam encurtado.

- O que... Ah! – Ao perceber que sua voz estava fina novamente, deu um grito, o que não ajudou, pois a voz saiu fina novamente. Resolveu sentar-se, o que foi ainda mais prejudicial, pois reparou que não tocava mais os pés no chão. Foi só depois de ter colocado os óculos grandes demais que reparava onde estava, e as lembranças da noite anterior o assaltaram. Recordando-se do ocorrido, Harry levantou-se e resolveu ficar só com a sua camisa, já que ela ia até os joelhos.

- Bom dia, Sra. Weasley! – disse ele, em sua voz infantil.

- Olá Harry! Pelo visto a maldição chegou ao ponto final. Você tem 11 anos de novo!

- Mas que sorte eu tenho! Depois que eu achei que tudo havia acabado, começou de novo!Acho que vou pelo menos tentar acabar com isso mais cedo, sem que tanta gente morra por mim.

Um ruído de palmas veio de traz dele.

-Louvável, .Seus discursos são lindos, mas suas roupas são um espetáculo à parte.

-Você!Como se atreve a pisar na minha casa, seu...assassino!-Gritou ele.

-Eu posso não poder usar magia, mas eu vou quebrar você na mão mesmo!

E, num salto, ele estava em cima de Draco Malfoy.

**N.A.:Desculpem!Eu sei que eu atrasei, mas ta complicado por meus grupos de trabalho são incompetentes, e eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinha, aí não deu tempo de postar, só de escrever.E também não ajuda o fato de a minha nova beta(eu tenho uma beta!!!) querer me matar por causa do que eu escrevi no cap. 19, que já ta pronto...**

**Por essas e outras, esse cap vai sem betagem, mas a partir do 8 vai ter com certeza!!!Podem deixar!!!**

**Da sua autora,**

**Aline**

**P.S.:DRACO VOLTOU!!!!!**


	9. Desculpa esfarrapada

Sorry pessoas, estou em época de provas e vou demorar um pouco pra poder postar de mal aí, não entrei em Hiatus, tenho a historia terminada no caderno, mas tou seu tempo de nada.

Triste,

Aline


	10. Chapter 8 vELHAS RIXAS

Capítulo 8-Velhas rixas

Harry piscava, ficar Moody não o soltaria, e não havia ninguém na sala corajoso o suficiente para até ele concordava que teria feito o mesmo se visse alguém ser atacado.E também concordava que se o soltassem ele iria atacar ele só queria ouvir uma explicação.E ele a teria.

-Eu sei o que você está pensando, Harry.E eu posso explicar.-Disse o prof Dumbledore.-Draco está aqui por que, como nós, ele também foi afetado pela maldiçã nós, porém com a diferença de que ele já sabia do que aconteceria.E ele sabe de algo que nós não, além de querer deixar sempre.

Apesar de Harry não poder se mexer, algo em seus olhos disse que ele não acreditava na história de Drcao.

Dumbledore suspirou.

-Tudo bem, deixo você fazer as suas perguntas, mas só se você prometer se dizer que sim, olhe para os lados.

Harry, apesar de saber que iria se arrepender, olhou lentamente para os lados.

-Acho que é o bastante.

E, dizendo isso, Dumbledore libertou o menino.

Harry levantou-se, tentando parecer mais digno em sua camisa surrada ao lado de Draco em suas vestes negras de seda com fechos de prata.

-Muito bem, seu ás, traidor não. Você sempre foi do lado logo.E é bom falar bem, porque senão vou botar você pra fora antes que possa dizer "comensal".

**N.A.:Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!Foi mal deixar vocês na expectativa, mas eu to entrando num mês cheio de testes e que estudar!!!!Mas como tirei 8 em história e a segunda maior nota foi 67, posso usar o PC de novo!!!Mas se eu não tiver reviews acho que vou para de me importar, porque parece que eu estou sacrificando meu tempo de estudo por nada, uma vez que ninguém vai ler. Agora, se você está lendo isso muito tempo depois de ser postado, mande uma review msm assim!!!!**

**Bjus, **

**aline**


	11. Capítulo 9Duas semanas

Capítulo 9-Duas semanas

Draco olhou em volta, meio desconcertado por estar em terreno que já havia sido para os lados e decidiu sentar-se ao lado de Dumbledore, para garantir que não iria apanhar. Harry percebeu a manobra e olhou atravessado, sufocando as palavras que já estavam a meio caminho de sua boca.

-Fale-disse, entre dentes.

-Não vou ficar enrolando, pois sei que a minha presença os ser direto. Há mais algo que vocês não sabem sobre a maldição.

Fez-se silêncio na de tanto tempo, tanta busca, mais algo?Mas o que?E, vindo de Draco, seria confiável?

-A verdadeira razão pela qual o Lorde das Trevas-Harry bufou-convocou a maldição é a mais crí espera que também as memórias regridam,para que ele possa matar Potter, ou mandar alguém matá que o feitiço da mãe dele entre em vigor, se ele matá-lo sem usar magia não acionará a proteção.E se Potter não souber usar magia...

O peso da nova informação caiu sobre a sala como uma sobreviveriam a uma investida sem Harry?

-Quanto tempo nós temos?

-Pelas minhas contas...Cerca de duas semanas.

-E existe algum modo de reverter isso?

é difícil e trabalhoso.

-Mas é o que precisamos para derrotá-lo?

-É.

-Então , você estará conosco?

-Estarei, professor, se me aceitarem.

**N.A.:Me descuuuuuuuuuulpem!**

**Eu sei que eu sumi completamente por, tipo, um mês!!!Mas eu tenho uma desculpa:Eu mandei a minha beta digitar e postar, dei a senha pra ela, tudo, por que ela não e da minha serie, e abaixo, e não tinha tanta maté ela esqueceu!E eu so me dei conta há uma semana, que era a semana de provas pra valer que eu as matérias mais fáceis tão na semana de provas não-pra valer.**

**Mas, como compensação pra qualquer um que ainda leia essa joça, vou tentar postar mais hoje , plz, ém vou começar a tradução de uma fic de Ártemis Fowl de uma mulher que é muito genial, a fica pra amanhã.Hoje eu vou postar essa mesmo!!!**

**Bjus,**

**Aline**


	12. Capítulo 10Males que vem para o bem

Capítulo 10-Males que vêm para o bem

A grama molhada colidiu com suas costas num impacto barulhento. O ar lhe escapou, e suas costas doíam. Pela décima vez aquela manhã, um sonoro palavrão quase lhe escapou. Mas tinha que ser forte. Afinal, era Malfoy ali, e não Rony. Mas também, se fosse Rony não haveria isso.

Parecia que os planos de Draco para bloquear a maldição envolviam resistência, pois, segundo ele, teriam que sofrer para desenvolver uma defesa.

Harry levantou-se, olhando em estava livre, pois havia tomado a poção na caverna das Horcruxes.

-Quantas vezes mais você vai ter que explodir meu chão?-Perguntou ele, sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Malfoy.

-O Lorde das Trevas resolveria isso com cinco minutos de maldição ê prefere isso?Quando quiser.

-Vai, logo que eu tô de saco cheio.

-Não, acho que vou por outro abordagem diferente.O que você acha de...Um pouco de terror?De verdade?

-Como assim?

-Sente-se nessa cadeira, por favor, Potter.

-Harry, a contragosto, sentou-se na cadeira indicada por Malfoy.A sala, enfeitiçada por Moody, de um jardim passou a ser algo parecido com uma lembrança sala escura, com a penseira de Dumbledore. Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram.

-Você não faria isso.

-Venha me impedir!-Dizendo isso, com um aceno da varinha, Malfoy amarrou Harry à cadeira.

-Seu...Seu...

-Ora, ora,Harry, não vamos , lembre-se que isso é para o seu bem.

E, com essas palaras, Malfoy abriu um vidrinho com uma substância prateada ao mesmo tempo sólida e líquida, mergulhando Harry num mundo de pesadelos.

**N.A.:Promessa é dí capítulo de de hoje... que dessa vez eu realmente consegui.Não tem mais ninguém me lendo!Buááááá...**

**Mas sério, você for a Julia Carrión, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!Se você for a Fernanda, revisa e assina como o apelido que eu te você for a Julia Gamarski, lembra de revisar, amiguinha!Se você for o João, o que é possível, quem te deu esse link?Se você for do colégio, assina seu nome e sé você não for ninguém desses aí, revisa por que você está lendo, como diria o Matheus, uma fic de "auta calidade".E você aí, mais um capítulo vindo hoje ainda!**

**Ass**

**Aline**

**P.S.:Se você for a Luiza, HÁ!10!Telaclass!E, por fim, não esqueci de você, se vocÊ for a Rufas...ENTRA NO MSN MULHERRRRRRR!MAS REVISA PRIMEIRO!**

**Até o próximo cap friends!**


End file.
